


The safehaven

by fairheart



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rugby, Sibling Incest, bara, beefcakes, how to tag, precious beefcakes, sorry for the bad writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairheart/pseuds/fairheart
Summary: Nobody realized how messed up Gion's homelife was. It was however not something that Gion wanted them to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps :) and welcome to my first work for this fandom!
> 
> I hope you are all kind to me and I hope you will enjoy this fic (sorry for the bad English in advance)

_“Everybody at my house is really big”: Gion said, while looking down. “I am the only exception.”_

 

When one didn’t know Gion, one might think that he is just an angry little kid out to get everybody taller than him. However, everybody would be very surprised to learn how wrong they were. Gion wasn’t planning on letting anybody figuring out his secret. He didn’t want the team to hate him. Not like he did.

 

-Flashback-

_Big brother!”: Gion called to his big brother, while running after him. “Let’s go play!”. Gion was only five years old and didn’t even realize that this was the day that his life would change. His big brother turned around to look at Gion with detest. “Geh!”. Gion startled by the look on his brothers face came to a standstill. “Why would I want to play with a kid that is not even six yet?”. Gion had gone home dejected that night. However, it was not those words, but his brothers actions later that night, that would form his life forever._

_-_ End flashback-

 

Gion woke up, screaming and shaking. For a moment he did not realize where he was and hugged himself tight before trying to calm himself down. He was at the Kenji Gion, 13 years old and he was at training camp right now. He was safe and far, far away from his family. He was safe. Now breathing easily, Gion put on his normal smile before getting up and shouting loudly: IT’S MORNING!!!!

He smiled at the grumbling of his teammates and cheerfully said: “Get up. Get up”. Matsuo looked at the antics of his kouhai and said while smiling: “You sure are excited this morning, Gion.” Gion smiled a big fake smile, before responding: “It’s because I’ve never done anything like this before. Rugby’s a blast by itself, but having fun with the guys feels like I ‘ve gained a bunch of brothers.”

Well, at least he wasn’t lying about that. Rugby was really fun and even though he would get hit with tackles from his teammates it couldn’t compare to what it was what he felt at home. At least these guys didn’t do it with malicious intent. Unlike… that guy… Gion flashed back to that one night.

 

The night where he learned his real place in the world.

 

_Gion had been asking his brother to play with him, when his brother turned around and snarled angrily: “You are annoying you know!”. Gion started to tear up, while his brother started to smirk at him. “You want to play? Fine! We will play! However, we will play my games”._

 

Gion had quickly learned to hate his big brothers games. His brother had always been a lot bigger then him and had used that to his advantage. Back then the games used to only be about beating him, locking him up in the closet from time to time and not giving him food, while his parents were out on a trip. Nothing he couldn’t handle! He was strong after all! Here he was, practicing rugby with his teammates, tackling whomever he could! Guys way bigger then him. Guys like his brother.

It felt great, not being the victim for once, plus he was safe of his brothers lecherous glares here. He could care less about the blasts he would endure here. No matter the injuries he would get from playing the sport. Getting injured here, was better than to be at home, where his brother was waiting.

 

This was the happiest Gion had ever had been in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I never realized how much I appreciate ass and muscle, before starting on this anime! (sorry for the random comment)


End file.
